


Ohana

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't usually do this unless they've been drinking first. It's all about the plausible deniability. There's a balance they maintain that part of that means no casual sex unless they've got something to blame it on. It's an ego thing. Except right now, Droog couldn't give a fuck about his ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

There is nothing like the adrenaline high from a successful heist. Droog's had all sorts of liquor and done a few different sorts of drugs, but none of it compares. There's something pure about an adrenaline high, all the excitement with none of the come-down or side-effects of anything else.

The bag of diamonds may be the most beautiful thing Droog has ever seen. He's been letting them run through his fingers over and over again, leaving tiny little scratches on his carapace. Droog doesn't even care about the scratches. They're diamond scratches.

"Can you fucking believe this?" Slick asks, though the question is rhetorical. Of course he can believe it, he's holding the diamonds in his hands. Slick's feeling it too, hell, they all are. Deuce can't stay still and Boxcars just keeps slapping everyone on the back, more jovial than Father Fucking Christmas. The good cheer doesn't even bother Droog.

"I believe it," Boxcars answers Slick, this time yanking him into a half-hug. Droog puts the diamonds back into the velvet bag and cinches it up. Deuce takes that opportunity to grab onto Droog's legs, making big eyes up at Droog.

Droog scoops him up so they're level with each other. The diamonds end up on the table in the middle of the room, along with the heist plans and the knife. He looks at Deuce, whose legs keep kicking excitedly in the air, "You did good."

"I did, didn't I!" Deuce beams and leans forward, putting his arms around Droog's neck. Droog knows what's coming before it happens, but he doesn't stop it. Truth be told, he's been at half-mast since they got into the van with the diamonds, and he's okay with it when Deuce leans over and kisses Droog on the mouth.

They don't usually do this unless they've been drinking first. It's all about the plausible deniability. There's a balance they maintain that part of that means no casual sex unless they've got something to blame it on. It's an ego thing. Except right now, he couldn't give a fuck about his ego. Droog kisses back, biting at Deuce's mouth and making the little guy squeal.

"Get a fucking room!" Slick yells at them, but he's laughing as he yells, leaning into Hearts way more than he should. Looks like they won't be needing liquor as an excuse tonight. They'll just have to blame it on the adrenaline. Or maybe they won't bother blaming it on anything at all.

Droog sets Deuce on his shoulders, just like he usually does. Only this time, when Deuce puts his legs on either side of Droog's head, he can feel Deuce's erection pressing up against the back of his neck. With Deuce out of the way, Droog heads over to Slick, leaning down and returning the smile with one of his own, "Make me."

Slick just grabs onto Droog's tie and yanks him down to Slick's level, mashing their mouths together. Their teeth click as they kiss, both of them fighting for a sort of dominance. Deuce holds on tight to Droog's head, his hips gently pushing against the back of Droog's neck, a reminder that he's still there and still wanting. And Boxcars just watches for now, bring his arm down to cup Droog's ass and give it a squeeze.

They break off after a moment, but only to head to Boxcar's room. He's got the biggest bed, and the only one that can fit all four of them. Slick yanks Droog along by the tie and Droog allows it, just because knows it'll be worth it in the long run.

Deuce ends up deposited on the bed and they all undress, Droog taking care to fold his jacket and pants as he sets them on Boxcar's double bass case. The rest don't care where their clothes end up, leaving them in piles on the floor. By the time Droog heads back to the bed, Hearts already has Slick on all fours, and a few fingers in Slick's ass. Droog sits on the end of the bed where he can watch Slick get fucked, and Deuce scoots over to join him.

"Ah fuck," Slick mutters, straining as Boxcars slips another finger into him. Even when he's getting prepped to be on the bottom, he's a bossy bastard, constantly telling everyone else what they should be doing. It's such a fucking turn on.

"Twist them," Droog tells Boxcars, getting a hand in Deuce's lap and giving the little guy a few strokes. Deuce bucks his hips up against Droog's hand, moaning fairly loudly.

Boxcars does so and Slick shoves his face into the mattress, yelling out, "Goddamnit! Fuck you Droog!" He sounds pissed, but he's really not. At least, not actually pissed. Slick likes being fucked, they all know it, but nobody ever talks about it outside the bedroom. The last thing any of 'em want is to ruin this. Of course, Slick still puts on a show, either for them or for himself, or just because there's something great about the sex when Slick pretends like he isn't loving every second of it.

"In time," Droog promises. He lets go of Deuce's cock and turns him around, pushing Deuce's head down towards his lap. Deuce is all too happy to wrap his mouth around Droog's cock, immediately sucking on it. Droog sets his hands on Deuce's head to keep him from pulling off and watches Slick curse and snarl as Boxcars keeps twisting those fingers.

Boxcars spits on his free hand, running it over his cock. He pulls his fingers out of Slick, who keeps his ass up in the air. Slick runs his mouth, just like he always does, "Do it you son of a bitch, hurry the fuck up and stick it in me!"

"Calm down," Boxcars tells Slick, even as he lines himself up. He prods at Slick's entrance, just to mess with Slick. Droog thrusts into Deuce's mouth in anticipation, and Slick snarls, turning his head to the side as far as he can to glare up at Boxcars. He finally pushes into Slick without a lot of fuss and Slick just curses twice as hard. Boxcars thrusts and grins, "You like it?"

"Fuck you asshole, you know what I like," Slick moans as Boxcars thrusts. It's always a pleasure watching Slick get fucked, especially by Boxcars. Slick strains and wraps his hands up in the bedspread, shoving back against Boxcar's cock impatiently.

Droog turns his attention back to Deuce, who's sloppily sucking on the head of Droog's cock. Deuce looks up at Droog, smiling even with a mouth full of dick. Droog just pushes on Deuce's head, getting him to slide down again and keep working over the whole shaft. Nobody gives head as good as Deuce does. He's got just the right mouth for it, and he's always so willing to do as he's told.

Boxcars holds Slick up by his hips, the big man fucking Slick just fast enough to make Slick cuss and squirm. Droog's been on the end of Boxcar's cock before, and he knows how it feels being stretched just that bit more than is comfortable. Boxcar's got his hands set back just far enough that he can keep rubbing Slick's ass with his thumbs, and every now and again, he pulls one hand off and smacks Slick's ass. Slick's got his arms sprawled out in front of him, mouth running a constant stream of, "Come on you bastard, come on, get in fucking deeper! Fuck me harder!"

In typical Boxcars fashion, he does the opposite, slowing his hips down and grinning as Slick started cursing up a storm, "You'll get it when I'm ready to give it to you."

"Don't be so greedy Slick," Droog chides him, thrusting up into Deuce's mouth. God Deuce is good. Of course, he's had a lot of practice. There's been plenty of times after a hard night's drinking when they've passed him around and had Deuce working on all of them at the same time. You can't trust him with a lot of things, but he's got blowjobs fucking mastered.

"Fuck you asshole, you try putting up with this!" Slick shoves his ass back up into Boxcar's cock, fucking himself on Boxcar's when he doesn't move fast enough. The only answer is for Boxcars to pin Slick down to the bed, preventing him from doing anything except maybe rubbing off against the bedspread. That does seem to be enough to get Slick to stop being so fucking demanding and to just enjoy Boxcar's slow but deep thrusts.

Droog's getting close to his own orgasm, and as much as he enjoys Deuce's mouth, he's got other plans. He gets Deuce's head off his dick and meets Boxcar's eyes. Boxcars nods, already knowing what they're going to do. Boxcars gets off of Slick and pulls out of him. He flips Slick over onto his back and Droog and Deuce head up the bed. While Boxcars pushes back into Slick, Deuce clamberers up onto Slick's stomach. Slick's cock is leaking precum and Deuce easily wraps his hands around it, stroking Slick.

And Droog just settles his legs on either side of Slick's face, shoving his cock into Slick's mouth. His knees settle on Slick's hands, keeping them pinned to the mattress. Droog can't see behind him, but he knows that Boxcar's got a similar grip on Slick's legs, keeping them open and pinned against Boxcar's sides so he can't get away.

Slick's not as good as Deuce is, but there's something almost better about fucking his mouth simply because Slick's still fighting every step of the way. He can feel every time Boxcars thrusts because Slick twitches, and he knows when Deuce does something spectacular because Slick tries to say something, muffles sibilant words spitting out around Droog's cock like machine gun fire. Droog never bothers trying to figure out what Slick's going on about. He just keeps thrusting down, enjoying how deliciously helpless Slick is. Deuce keeps bumping up against Droog's back, and Slick's staring up at Droog, eyes wide with lust.

Droog comes first, barely making a noise as he floods Slick's mouth with cum. But he watches Slick swallow it all, still sucking on Droog even after he finishes. Slick comes a moment later, and he hears Deuce's surprised, "oh!" behind him, Deuce falling against Droog's back. Even as he's shuddering from the aftershocks, Slick keeps on sucking automatically, and his fingers dig into Droog's legs as a warning to get the hell of of him.

He carefully gets off of Slick, taking a moment to make sure that Slick's fine. That becomes obvious when Slick coughs and says, "Deuce, get the fuck over here!"

Deuce looks up at Droog for approval, his entire front splattered with Slick's cum, and then scoots forward to Slick's face. He gets his dick into Slick's mouth, and Slick starts sucking on him, still twitching now and again as Boxcars pushes in just right. Droog simply settles back on the bed, enjoying the post-coital glow and just watching. Slick gets his hands around Deuce's back, keeping him in place as he blows Deuce. Deuce's hands end up on the top of Slick's skull, the little dude occasionally thrusting.

Boxcars finally pulls out, and Droog decides to finally help out, sliding over and giving him a hand. His cock is bigger than anyone else's, thicker too, and Droog wraps a hand around Boxcars, stroking him with a steady precision that Droog knows is almost maddening. Boxcars rests an arm on Droog's shoulder, leaning on him while he grunts and shoves into Droog's hand, "Droog-"

"I know," Droog says, his own voice husky from his orgasm. Deuce squeals again, little hips thrusting quickly into Slick's mouth. Boxcars moans, and another two strokes from Droog do the trick. He comes on Slick's stomach, fingers digging into Droog's shoulder. Slick pushes Deuce off of his face, and a little cum drips out of the corner of his mouth. Boxcars settles back against the headboard, breathing heavily.

Slick carefully sits up, and Droog can't resist. He leans in, licking at the corner of Slick's mouth and tasting saltiness that might be him or might be Deuce. Slick kisses back, far less aggressively than before. Something about being fucked always seems to calm Slick down, and he's almost tolerable like this.

They break apart after a moment when Deuce crawls between them to get to Boxcars. The smallest member of the Midnight Crew crawls into Boxcar's lap and curls up, falling asleep in only a few seconds. Boxcars pats Deuce's head, and gives a mighty yawn of his own.

Droog's still a bit too wired to sleep, and though Slick's calmed down, he can tell it's the same from Slick. It's Slick who speaks, that shit-eating grin of his crawling back up onto his face, "First one to get hard gets to fuck the other."

"You're on," Droog agrees, and wraps his hand around his cock. Boxcars snorts, but simply sits back and watches as Slick and Droog make even this into a competition of sorts. He's still riding the adrenaline high, but so's Slick, and he needs an edge to get ahead of Slick. Droog thinks about the filthiest things he can, all those photographs of grey ladies in his bedroom, that one line of cum leaking out of Slick's mouth, the way Deuce looked up at him with those big wide eyes, just begging to have Droog kiss him.

He's still stroking himself when Slick grabs onto Droog's shoulders and shoves him down on the bed. Slick's hips bump up against Droog's, and much to Droog's annoyance, Slick's beaten him to it, "What's wrong Droog, can't get it up?"

Droog just rolls his eyes, bumping his hips back against Slick's. He's already half-hard. All he needs is another minute or two. Or a little assistance, "How about you help out instead of being smug for no reason?"

Slick wraps one hand around Droog's cock, giving it a few quick strokes while he gets settled between Droog's legs. He slips a few fingers on his other hand into his mouth, getting them nice and wet before slipping both of them into Droog. It's not much of a warm-up when he's using both right off the bat, but it feels good, and Droog thrusts back against them, groaning as Slick gives Droog's cock a hard squeeze.

They don't waste any time on this, not when they both just want to get down to business. Boxcars always wants to take his time, but even when they're in a good mood, Slick and Droog refuse to spend any extra time fucking. Slick scissors his fingers a few times to make sure Droog's good, and then pulls them out, quickly replacing them with his cock. Droog just wraps a leg around Slick's back, getting his hips tilted just right. Slick thrusts in, leaning down to bite at Droog's mouth.

Droog likes being on his back. The angle isn't as great, but he hates being face down on the bed. And if you put a gun to his head, he'd grudgingly admit that he liked being face to face simply because it meant he could kiss his partner that way. He doesn't do this with anybody outside the Midnight Crew, and he's almost always drunk when he does. But he's not now, and Slick's all too happy to oblige. While his hips push into Droog, his mouth does the same.

Slick kisses like he fights; dirty and rough. Droog's a fan of it, and he digs his fingers into Slick's neck, keeping his head bent down and close. He knows Boxcar's is watching and storing this in his mind for later, and Droog doesn't mind one bit. Slick keeps thrusting into Droog and the rhythm isn't perfect, but he makes up for it by pushing in deep each time, head of Slick's cock nudging against Droog's prostate each time. His own dick rubs up against Slick's stomach every time they move, and it's starting to creep over the edge of 'feels good'.

Droog gets his hands on the bed and uses them to tilt his hips up again, just a little higher. The back of his head burrows into the bedspread, and he bites at Slick's mouth to keep himself quiet as Slick's cock does more than just nudge at that spot inside of Droog. The mattress shifts as Boxcars crawls over, settling down heavily beside Droog and Slick. Slick pulls his mouth off of Droog, and Boxcars leans in, taking over where Slick left off. Boxcars is all about his deep romantic kisses, and though it's not exactly what Droog wants, they're good too. He feels two small hands close around his dick and he smiles into Boxcar's mouth as Deuce gets to work on him too.

It feels fucking great having the Crew focused on him. Deuce is licking the head of Droog's cock, and Slick keeps fucking him, his hands settled tightly on Droog's hips to steady both of them, and Boxcars just keeps kissing Droog until he feels like maybe he's going to suffocate. He never asks for this, but he never has to. They always just seem to know when he needs it, like they've known since the first time they did this, drunk on a basket of fermented peaches they found deep underground.

Everything just lines up, and Droog comes for the second time that night. It's not as intense as the first, but it's more than enough to knock him on his ass and make him see stars. Slick doesn't even slow down, and Deuce gives another surprised, "Oh!", his little hand stroking Droog through this. Boxcars just muffles the few moans that escape Droog's mouth. Slick pulls out a moment later, and Boxcars pulls his mouth off of Droog. Droog can't see much with Deuce sitting on his stomach, but he can still watch Slick's face as it contorts and he comes.

Deuce turns around, crawling down so he's lying on Droog's chest. He kisses Droog again, and then once again drops off. Sometimes Droog's a bit envious at how quickly and easily Deuce falls asleep.

"That was good," Boxcars says, still laid out beside Droog. He reaches out and puts a hand on Deuce's head, giving him a pat before settling it on Droog's stomach.

"Hey, don't get all fucking sappy," Slick flops on Droog's other side, voice thick and somewhat lusty. Droog just glances over at Slick. Slick smiles and for once, it's got more lip than teeth, "Just pass out already."

"Shut your trap and maybe I can," Droog shoots back, putting an arm out. Slick curls himself in. They don't need to stay close to preserve body heat anymore. They're not in the desert anymore and they've all got their own rooms with plenty of blankets to keep them warm. There's zero reason they should ever cuddle up like this again.

Except old habits die hard. And sometimes, the best sleep Droog gets is when he's surrounded by the familiar sounds of the Midnight Crew on all sides. It's when he knows he's safest. So he closes his eyes and just lets himself relax, barraged on all sides by the soft sleeping noises of his compatriots.


End file.
